


Tweenkle star

by smashedkittkate



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stardust AU, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedkittkate/pseuds/smashedkittkate
Summary: Craig thought it would be sooo cool to own his own fallen star but he didn't realize that star was a cute, twitchy blonde boy his age.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Star dust inspired
> 
> This ship gives me life.

It was a cold night, Craig laid under the inky sky speckled with shimmering stars, one of the only good things about living in a small Podunk town in Colorado was the night view. Being an hour away for Denver and few small towns close to south park meant that there wasn’t much light pollution unless some crazy shit happened again with stan and his gang but tonight didn’t seem like one of those times. It was a Friday night and all the other teens where at a party at Bebe’s house.

The night was cold as usual and the ground was frozen underneath him and the layers of a tarp and blanket to keep away the wetness and keep a little comfort and warmth. At the side of Starks pond but far enough so he wasn’t in the mushy ground. For some reason the stars seemed to shine brighter to him when it was cold outside, beautiful and bright, they always seem to take his breath away. Everyone knew his love for space but he never showed anyone his true passion for it, no this was between him and the stars in the sky. This was the time he could let the indifferent mask slip from his face and be himself.

He lift his hand up as if he could touch them and started to trace the constellations with his index finger starting with virgo. Once he got to Sagitta he stopped and kept his hand in the air as he noticed a tinny star close to it twinkling so fast it almost look a tinny strobe light and then a moment later there was a small flash. The tinny star seemed to disappear few more moments until Craig saw it again and it was moving. He sucked in an excited breath as he realized he was seeing a shocking star, he hadn't seen one sense he was 10 and a small smirk creeped on his face.

“Make a wish.” He deadpanned to himself. If anyone heard him e would have felt stupid but he was alone and didn’t give a damn if he sounded like a kid. Maybe he’d wish for stripe to live a long happy life. Or to get into a decent college and live a nice and boring life. He was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the shooting star getting closer and bigger.

Once his attention was brought back he noticed how close it was to him and he was in awe. Once it broke the atmosphere it seemed to sparkle and as he watched the star falling it felt like time stopped. His trance was broken when he saw the forest it fell into and felt the ground give a small tremble. It was the forest to the west of Starks pond and Craig could see some trees set aflame. 

“What the fuck?” he breathed.

Sitting up so fast his head felt light, Craig started to quickly gather up his blanket tarp combo and his phone and started to sprint to his little black truck. He almost face planted in the snow a few times from the lack of tread on his converse. 

Now usually Craig wouldn’t want anything to do with something this weird, not sense Peru. But this was different. It wasn’t crab people, zombie Nazis or giant man eating guinea pigs. This is just a fallen star, and the thought of having his own chunk of space rock was like a dream come true.

He jumped into the drivers seat and stumbled with his keys until he was finally able to start his truck, starting down the dark old dirt road leading to the forest outside of town. It was a short drive to get close enough to the few burning evergreen trees, luckily it was winter so the snow would keep the fire from spreading. He walked about 15 minutes into the forest following the glow of the fire until he was right there and stumbled across a crater that was still hot from the impact. The snow around the area was melted and left small puddles around the edge of the indent in the ground. And other trees where laying broken.

Walking to the edge of the crater to get a better view Craig shown the flash light of his phone down and what he saw wasn’t something he'd every imagined to be there. He was expecting a rock small enough he might be able to take home with him but not this. 

Down at the bottom, laying limp was a guy with blonde hair about his age and it looked like his head was bleeding. A weird survival mode hit him as he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his blue jacket and jumped down the crater which luckily was about five feet deep on the side he was on. As he quickly went to the boy he notice his flashlight was still gleaming on him but then he realized the light wasn’t from his phones flashlight, it came from the boy.

He knelt down to check if he was still alive and found his pulse and breathing where there. Next was the head wound, he lifted his head and checked the back and sides and then went to his forehead, as he lifted the slightly bloody bangs up he found it. It was a cut just below his hair line about an inch in length but looked shallow enough not to need stitches. He was fine, seemingly unconscious but fine.

Craig sighed as he flopped on his back side feeling the after effects of the adrenaline from finding him set in. He was light headed and had to grab his head to stabilize himself and when he opened his eyes again is when he was able to get a good look at the boy on the ground. He was a slender guy with pale skin and golden hair that seemed to stand out in every direction as if it had a mind of its own. He had plump pink lips that looked a little chapped and long dark eyelashes that contracted against his skin and a button nose. His light green clothes looked like pajamas made out of a shinny silk like material and hung loosely from his body. In all Craig found this boy to be very beautiful and remembered, oh yeah he’s glowing!

How the fuck did he get out here? Craig wondered. Did he fall in looking for the star too? But that doesn't explain why he’s only on pajamas in winter and where the FUCK is this light coming from?

The glow coming from him was mesmerizing to Craig. It was a soft white glow that seemed to light up every feature on the boy. Slowly he moved his hand towards the sleeping boys glowing face and softly touched him on the cheek just to see if he was real, and sure enough he was. After a moment, that would have been awkward if he wasn't so entranced by the strange glow, he felt movement under his hand.

“Grrrnnnnh" a pained moan came from the boy and he shifted to bring his hands towards how head. That snapped Craig out of it and he flinched his hand back cursing himself under his breath. What was that?

With heave eyes, that looked to be glowing like his body but with a bright emerald green, the boy on the ground slowly sat up and once he came to and his eyes adjusted he looked around confused. As he shifted his head towards Craig and finally notice he wasn’t alone his eyes became wide with shock and fear.

“GAHHHHHHHH!" A high pitch scream came from him as he grabbed fists of his hair.

Craig leaned backward cringing and covered his ears from the assault. “shit.” He hissed out in surprise and a little pain.

“Wh-who ARE YOU?” he stared to shake and looked around franticly. “What are you doing here? WHY AM I HERE!?” he tried to scramble backwards but seemed incapable of doing so.

Craig couldn’t tell if the shaking was from the cold that started to come back or from being scared. Probably both he figured.

“I should be asking you that.” He dead panned back “I was looking for a shooting star and found a guy bleeding and passed out in a hole.”

“blee-bleeding?” he stuttered looking confused. His hands loosened from his hair and he found the blood had stained his left hand.

“G-GAHH NO THISCANTBEHAPPENING!” He screamed again and it made Craig flinch but not as bad as the first surprise scream.

“Dude, calm down. It’s just a scratch. Nothing life threatening.” He awkwardly tried to calm down the frantic guy by him. He wasn’t used to comforting people, the most he ever did was help a crying snotty nosed Clyde at arms length while patting his shoulder or giving his little sister Trisha a awkward sibling hug. ”But anyway, why are you here? Where you looking for the fallen star too? Did you find it?” Maybe small talk would help?

“OH JESUS. I Grr FELL.” He squeaked back. He didn't notice before but the shaking made the glow coming from him flicker and something strange clicked in his head.

“You wouldn't…. Happen to be the star. Would you?” he felt like an absolute moron to ask someone such a stupid question but then again, this town is South Park.

“N-no shit, man. O-oh oh Jesus! You’re going to cut out my heart and eat it just like in those old stories they told us!” The boy squeal at him shivering and curling back into a ball.

“Chill. No one’s going to cut out and eat your heart.” He slightly snapped back. 

“yo-you wont?” he looked back up from his little ball in surprise and his eyes started to dim and unfocused.

“Nope.”

His head started to sway “Oh God….” Was all he said before he slumped back to the ground.

Well shit. He passed out again. Craig thought as he rubbed the bad of his neck. He could feel the cold start to sink into his jacket and if he could feel it he could only imagine how cold the guy before him was.

Worried he thought over his options. Option one was to leave the guy in the crater and freeze to death or get found by some other random person and who knows what they would do to him. He didn’t like that option, he wasn’t that big of an asshole and the thought made his stomach sink.

So he decided to go with the second plan, take him back with him. Sure, he didn’t know the guy but something about him made him feel like he needed to protect him. So with that he shifted to his knees and pulled his jacket of and carefully wrapped it around the unconscious boy, it was a bit baggy on him but it would help keep him warm for a little. He slipped his arm underneath him and picked him up bridal style, thanking his brawny genes he inherited from his parents and made his way to the sloped side of the crater and walked out. It was a good thing (Craig though it was weird that he was happy about it) that the boy was back to a soft glow because with his hands full of a teenage guy he would have been able to hold his phone for the flashlight. 

He started to pick up his pace to keep himself, warm being careful not to trip and drop the guy. It took him less time to get back to his truck than I took to find the crater but when he finally saw his truck in the moonlight he almost sprinted the last bit. Once he got to the passenger door he awkwardly leaned back and balanced the blonde shivering on his shoulder and used his fee hand to pull the door open. He slid him on the seat and shut the door, running around the front he slipped on some ice and landed on his ass, cursing getting up with a wet ass he made it to the drivers side. Once he was inside he started the truck and jacked up the heater letting the heat soak in. Once he felt the shivers subside he started back down the road leading to Starks pond. 

Little over half of the way there the blonde started to stir in his seat, his green eyes fluttered open and he slowly looked around.

“You're awake.” Craig said, peeking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Where a-are you tak-taking me?” he asked. Once he looked down at the blue jacket on him and the sleeves tied in a loose knot on his chest. His Eyes widened and he wiggled in his seat. “YOU T-TIDED ME UP?! JESUS! ”

“What the hell are you-" he started off confused but then suddenly realized what the skinny blonde was taking about once his eyes saw his jacket. “Oh, fuck, n-no. This was just to keep you warm.” He reached his right arm out and pulled the base of one sleeve out of the knot letting the other fall free. “ See? I promise.”

“O-oh." He seemed to calm down at that action.

“So. Uhhhh…. What's your name?” smooth. He cringed at himself.

“I'm… My na-name’s Tweek.” He said back uncertain. 

“you're… what?”

“Tweek. My name is Tweek!” Tweek spat back defensively. 

“Oh, Tweek. Craig. I’m Craig.” God social skills suck. He thought. “So how did you get here? Do you have somewhere you can go to?”

“I-I fell. I d-don’t think I can go home. I ha-have nowhere to go.” Tweeks breath started to hitch and his eyes where watering.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments while Craig tried to find something to say. Tweek was trembling and tears streaked down his face.

“they're going to after me and they’re going to get me and cut me open and eat my heart and then my parent will never know what happened to me and I won’t be able to ever see them ever again and then…” Tweek kept going on and on whispering to himself. His eye would twitch randomly and his hands went back into his dried blood matted hair.

“Hey. So you can stay at my house till… things settle down. This is South Park so other people are probably going to try and figure out what the crash was. And knowing this town, it’s probably going to be annoying and trouble. So if you want I can hide you till things blow over. I mean, uh if that’s okay with you.” He asked staring forward drumming the steering wheel. 

He sat quiet for a few moments “Okay. Yeah. I-I don’t have much of a choice, but thanks man.” A small sad smile was on tweeks face as he looked at Craig. 

“Okay, cool. And I uh I'm sorry about whatever this is you’ve gone though.” He rubbed the back of his neck trying not to blush. He was bringing home to hide a random guy that fell from the sky. It’s a good thing his family wasn’t home for the weekend because it’s going to take more than a few minutes to come up with a story.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the ride to Craig house. Once they got to his house he turned to truck off and sat in the dark and more awkward silence until he finally spoke up. “We're here.”

“Gah!” he seemed to have startled Tweek out of his thoughts as he squeaked. “O-oh okay. I guess so…”

“Well let’s go.” Craig said as he summed up all the courage he had and opened his door. He could hear Tweek follow his lead and a moment later he heard about her high pitched ‘gah!’ and something falling in the snow.  
He quickly went to the passenger side and found tweek face first in the snow pushing himself up with his arm. Now this would have been pretty comical if it was anyone else, like Clyde for example he would probably laughed at him calling him a dumb ass and walk away, but this was tweek. He quickly went to his side.

“Dude what happened?” his nasally voice asked and he help Tweek right himself.

“My legs. Why can’t I walk?!” he started to freak out again.

“Did the fall paralyze them?” Craig asked in a slight worried town.

That made Tweek pause. “N-no, no it must be the gra-grrrr gravity.”

Craig didn’t know what he meant by that he was tired, cold and it had been a long day full of weird surprises so he decided to skip over some things for now.

“Shit,” He sighed “I guess this can’t be helped again.“ He said as a blush came calling across his face trying not to make eye contact. 

“Whaa-AAAAHHH!” He yelled as he was lifted up in the bigger boys arm bridal style again but awake. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!”

“Carrying you. You’re legs aren’t working right now and if you keep squirming around you'll fall.” Craig said with a grumpy tone to cover up the fluster he felt inside.

Tweek was quiet in his arm but still twitched and had embarrassed frown on his face and red cheeks. Craig couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or not.

“My family’s not home for the weekend so I guess you can have my room.” He said opening the front door and walking in. “I'll sleep on the couch down here.”

“O-okay…” Tweek twitched. 

And so that’s how Craig Tucker got into this situation. Carrying a pretty, shinning, blonde boy that feel from the sky up his stairs, looking like a fucking newly wed couple. Blushing harder and cursing to himself about thinking something so weird and stupid. 

I really need to get some help for this tomorrow…. Craig thought opening his bedroom door.


	2. What now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer, I didn't know if I should have split it up on two but decided against it.  
> Bonding over guinea pigs is always a good thing  
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Edit- this would have been out yesterday but I accidentally deleted 5 pages and had to start over....

Craig laid on the living room couch staring at the dark ceiling, he had woke up after a few hours of restless sleep. The memories of what had happened over the night still swarming in his mind.

***

After he had carried Tweek to his room sat him on his bed suddenly realizing he should probably do something about the cut on his head and all the blood before letting him sleep. Without a word he went to the bathroom down the hall and looked for the first aid kit under the sink. Once he had found it he set it on the counter and grabbed a clean hand towel and wet it down in the sink. 

Grabbing the box again he made his way back to his room. Once back he noticed Tweek was looking around his room, still sitting on his bed, he looked tired and confused but at least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore. 

“Hey, uh I think we should clean that cut before it gets worse.” He said slowly walking closer as if Tweek was a frightened little animal and held up the first aid box to show him. “and I think you’d want the blood out of your hair….” Wet rag in his other hand.

Craig carefully sat down by tweeks left side where the cut was and brought the towel to his head only to have a slender pale hand grab his wrist. 

“I'm n-not a baby.” Tweek said quietly but with a defensive tone as he grabbed the towel and started to clean his hair. His cheeks turned a shade of pink.

“Let me clean and bandage the cut then, sinse you can’t see it.” Craig said in a soft voice.

It took a minute for Tweek to reply while wiping at his hair as the stained parts slowly turned an orange rusty color instead of the matter blood red color it was before. Not looking him in the eye he replied. “O-okay…”

Craig dug around the box until he found the small packets of alcohol wipes, he ripped one of the packets open and as he brought the small rectangle sheet to his forehead he notice Tweek was still shaking but he was no longer glowing. He looked normal. 

As he touched the skin by the cut, as to clean off the blood around it tweeks eye twitched, he silently wondered if he hurt him but after a few more consecutive twitched he realized it must have just been a tick of his.

As he went on with cleaning his skin he noticed it was really pale and smooth and it looked like he didn’t have any acne in his life, a rare sight for a teenager. His eyes where so pretty, almost like a girls with thick eyelashes that framed his green eyes, they were captivated to Craig.

He noticed that he had yet to actually clean the wound it’s self yet and cringed as he realized he was staring at him. ‘Don’t be a fucking creep.’ He thought, scolding himself.

He grabbed another wipe and brought it straight to his cut and Tweek flinched and let out a breathy hiss.

“Sorry. It will be over soon.” He told Tweek and soon he was done and grabbed a large rectangular band aid and, as gently as he could, stuck it to his head. “Okay. Done.” He said leaning back, his hands behind him holding himself up.

Tweek looked back at him for the first time after cleaning his hair. “T-thank you. You didn’t have to do that...”

“ha, I’m not that big of an asshole to let you go with out cleaning that first.” He said pointing to tweeks head.

That was a lie. He remembers Clyde getting a bloody nose and starting to cry from the shock and he just told him to stop being a pussy. But Clyde was like his brother so he figured it was different with them. Or maybe he really is just an asshole, who knows.

Tweek gave a shy but grateful smile “Thank you… Craig.”

Hearing him say his name made his face catch on fire from how flustered he felt. With out thinking he got up from the bed and started to walk to the door embarrassed. “I'll bring you some water. You'll need it after bleeding that much.”

He walked out the door and down the stairs, he knew how badly head wounds sucked and how you need water after losing some blood. He’d been in enough fights to know what to do afterward. But this was also an excuse to get away for a moment. He was never good with emotion and his were confusing the hell out of him.

He grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and made his way back to his room. Tweek thanked him for it and Craig said goodnight to him as tweek lied down on his bed. He shut the door and went to get blankets from the linen closet and made his was down to the living room only to get a few hours of restless sleep.

***

He woke up after a few hours of sleep again. His eyes were sore and his body ached from sleeping tangled on the couch with his feet hanging off the opposite end. He got up groggy rubbing his neck, everything from the night before felt like a dream, a weird, weird dream. As he got up he noticed his chullo that on the coffee table but decided to go without it until after he showered. He grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and saw the clock on the stove, realized it was 9:30 am. He figured it was pointless to go back to sleep on the couch.

He climbed up the stairs to his room, he figured hed play with stripe before he showered. He hadn’t seen stripe sinse yesterday morning before he went to school and he was missing his fluffy buddy. 

As he grabbed the doorknob he suddenly realized Tweek was probably still in there and asleep.  
Would it be rude to just barge in? It’s his room but that would just be weird, he decided. So instead he knocked on the door and surprisingly he heard a thud and a muffled 'Gah' come from the other side. Confused he opened the door and peeked his head in. “Tweek?” he asked.

Tweek was groaning face down on the ground, moving his arms to his sides so he could lift himself up and over.

“Are you okay?” Craig asked as he made his way over to Tweek and squatted down by his side.

“Y-yeah,” Tweek said turning his head towards Craig. “it’s just my legg-GAHH!” his eyes became wide. It took him a moment to recognize Craig with out his hat.

Did he really look that different with it? He thought.

Tweek moved into a sitting positions with his legs under him.

“Sorry, I uh, just came to check up in here.” Said hoping it would calm the blonde down. “Your legs? They're not paralyzed are they?” Craig asked in a slightly worried tone.

“O-oh no, no th-they’re fine see?” he shifted his hips and moved his legs so they could stretch out in front of him and wiggled his toes. “I think i-it’s the gravity here. I’m no-not used to it.”

“What do you mean? Like they’re not strong enough?"

“Y-yeah… I never had to walk much before…” his voice became quiet.

“Oh, so you need to build up muscle strength.” It made sense to him.

“Ye-yeah…”

He thought for a second about that. He was pretty sure his late grandma’s old walker was still down in the basement, that or he might be able to borrow clydes old crutched from when he broke his leg in the 7th grade. Those could help Tweek get around better with out being carried everywhere.

“You-you said you came up to ch-check on something?” Tweek asked as he looked down and pulled on his silky shirt.

“Yeah, I came to see how you were doing…” Craig said and quickly added “and I need to feed stripe.”  
Tweek looked up with a confused look. “stripe?”

“Yeah.” Craig brightened up. “He’s my guinea pig.” He said as he got up and went over to the cage in the corner of the room. He pulled him out of his little home and walked back to where Tweek was sitting and knelt down, pig in hand.

Tweeks eyes widened and he sucked in a quick breath at the sight of the little creature as Craig set him down on the floor between the two.

“He's so cute…” Tweek said in awe, his eyes sparkling. “Can-can I pet him?” he asked nervously.  
Craig just nodded his head and, as if Tweek could sense the movement, he slowly brought his hand closer to stripe. Stripe noticed and walked over towards tweeks hand, tweek giggled as stripe sniffed and licked his finger. That did something weird to Craig's heart. He was slightly shaking but gently stroked the tips of his fingers down his fur.

“He’s a lot softer than he looks…” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Was all that Craig said as he was lost in the moment. Once he realized he was staring he quickly added “He’s a good boy and he’s really smart!” he got up and went over to his dresser and he looked through the bottom drawer until he found what he was looking for, a small purple plastic zip lock bag, and made his way back.

“I taught him a trick.” He said as he pulled out a yogurt treat from the bag. “Stripe! Stripe, circle.” He lift the treat up for stripe to see and the guinea pig turned around in a circle.

Tweek giggled again “He is a smart boy.” 

They sat in silence for a while watching stripe explore the room and sniff around Tweek, he was a very friendly and tame creature and Tweek seemed to calm down watching him.

“Do you know if there’s a way you can get home?” he didn’t want to upset him any further but curiosity got the better of him. “I mean, I'm not trying to kick you out, maybe I can help…”

He was silent. “I don’t think so…” He said. “ there's old stories and tails they would tell us as kids but I think that’s all they are. Old faire tails….”

“This is South Park. Weird thing happen everyday.” He tried to reassure Tweek but it wasn’t something he was good at.

“Augh. I don’t know…”

Craig decided to change subjects. “So… I’m uh gonna take a shower.” He picked up stripe and walked over to put him his cage. “I can carry you downstairs and find my grandmas old walker so you can walk around a bit.”

“T-that would be nice…” Tweek agreed. Nodding his head. ”Thanks…”

With that he went back to Tweek and put his arm around his shoulder to pick him up like a princess but Tweek flinched away before he could pick him up.

“You GAH! You can just carry me on your back!” he told Craig with flushed cheeks.  
“Oh… right…” he went to pull down on the front of his hat but realized he wasn’t wearing it. He told Tweek to sit on the bed so it would be easier. He turned his back to Tweek and knelt down, after a second he could feel slightly trembling arms wrap themselves around his shoulder. He grabbed his thighs and made his way down to the living room. On his way all he could think about was why he didn’t think of giving him piggy back rides instead of acting like a newly weds, packing his bride away. This frustrated him to no end, he just had to choose the gayest possibility out there. Not that he was into girl, not at all. He knew he was gay, he figured that out years ago but he didn’t want to flaunt it around like big gay Al. It was more of a personal thing to him. Only his close family and friends knew.

As he plopped Tweek down on the couch he heard the tell tail signs of a stomach growling. As he turned around he saw Tweek looking down at his stomach surprised with wide eyes. That made Craig chuckle. 

“Hold on.”

He went to the fridge and dug around until he found the pre made store bought sandwich his parents left for him and cut off a part of it and put it on a plate for Tweek. “Here.” He gave Tweek the plate. “hope ya like American style.”

He went down to the basement to look for the old walker, he searched for around 10 minutes but found nothing. Giving up thinking it might be in the garage he went back up the steps and when he shut the door he turned to Tweek. Tweek looked at him with wide eyes and crumbs of bread stuck to his face. The plate was empty.

“Heh, need more?” 

“N-no. No I’m fine.” He said looking down, shuffling his feet.

Wait.

Shuffling feet?

Craig’s eyes widened. “Wha-how are you standing??”

“I d-don’t know… I think it might have been the food.”

“What.”

“I felt m-my legs tingle for a second and I tried standing. Th-theirs still weak but…. But I can walk now!” That seemed to make him a little more happy. Craig didn’t blame him.

“Huh… like Chihiro when she was spirited away….” Craig mumbled to himself.

“W-what?” Tweek asked confused.

“Nothing. I’m gonna go take a shower. Make yourself at home. Foods in the kitchen. And tv remotes on the coffee table.” He said as he climbed the steps.

***

He took longer in the shower than he usually did, his mind was racing as he thought about what he was going to do next, he couldn’t just keep Tweek hidden up in his room like he was a stray dog, plus it wasn’t healthy. If his family found him in his bed they would probably jump to conclusions, he could almost see the smirk on Trisha’s face. He didn’t even want to think about about what his dad would do or say, he was never too keen on having a gay son, he would usually ignore and pretend like he didn’t know he was gay. It was infuriating sometimes but he figured he could have had it worse. 

He snapped out of his thought when the hot water ran out and quickly rinsed off the last bit of soap on his body and stepped out. Once he was dried and dressing in clean clothes he went to brushing his teeth and shaving. He didn’t really know why he was wanting to look good but just went with it. He left the bathroom and went to his room to discard his dirty clothes in the hamper in his closet.  
Once he was downstairs he found Tweek with the tv on a random channel nodding off.

“Hey. You can take a shower if you want. When the water heats up.” He said as he grabbed his hat from the couch and put it on.

“Ohh gah! Uhm…”

“It might be nice to get out of those bloody, dirty clothes.” Craig pointed out.

He had a point there. 

“Oh.” Tweek looked down at this clothes. “Yeah man. Th-that’d be cool.” Tweek twitched.

Once the water was done heating Tweek got in the bath-he said he’d prefer that over a shower-and Craig went to look for some old clothes that would fit him, telling him he’d leave them outside the door for him. He found an old pair of sweat pants and a black shirt with a galaxy print and a guinea pig on it.

Once he was downstairs he cut himself off some of the sandwich, twice as big as tweeks was, and searched for his phone. He finally found it in his blue jacket that he threw on the floor last night and noticed it was dead, probably from forgetting to turn off the flashlight. He plugged it into the charger by the couch and started to eat.

After the first bite he realized how hungry he really was. He hadn’t ate sinse dinner yesterday and he was famished. Being a growing teenage boy sucked sometimes. 

After he was finished and his phone was charging for a bit he turned it back on. Once the service on his phone registered it blew up from notification.

2 missed calls.

13 new text messages spanning for last night to this morning.

Clyde: come on dude you can’t miss the party!

Clyde: Craig 

Clyde: CRAG

Clyde: CRAIG CRAIG

Clyde: come on you lame ass 

Token: Clyde is being whinny because you didn’t come

Clyde: fine.

Clyde: I’m draggifn your sorry ash to the next1

Token: dude you’re missing out on Clyde making a fool out of himself trying to flirt while drunk

Clyde: holly shit disd you see that dudesh? I could felt it!!!

2 missed calls from clyde

Token: help he’s getting clingy.

Token: dude did you see that meteorite? 

Token: hey are you okay?

The last text was from an hour ago.

Shit so they saw it too. He guessed he couldn’t keep things a secret forever, he should probably tell them. But not now.

He pulled up their group chat.

TFucker: chill guys I’m fine.

A few minutes passed until he get a response. 

TokeB: you home?

TFucker: yep. Why

No response. He decided to leave it as that. Token usually worried and acted like the mom of their group of friends anyway.

He then remembered tweek and decided to go check on him.

As he got up he could smell the scent of warm body wash coming from the second level and decided to see how tweek was doing. As he arrived he noticed the bathroom empty and knocked on his door. “Tweek?” he called but there was no response so he opened it a crack an peeked his head in. Tweek was halfway laying on the bed with his feet still on the floor, dirty clothes still held in his hand. He wasn’t too surprised to find him sleeping, he hadn't slept all night and it was well into the afternoon now. He was slightly surprised to see him at a soft glow again. The glow made his clean fluffy blond hair shine with its light. He honestly looked so beautiful to Craig. 

“Stars don’t sleep at night…” he remembered tweek saying.

Craig grabbed his dirty clothes from him and thew them into his hamper, he’d wash them later anyway. He made his was back and picked up his legs and set them on the bed with the rest of his body. He grabbed the blanket that was partially underneath him and rapped it around him, leaving Craig’s shirt he was wearing still visible, and Tweek made a contempt humming noise while curling around it. Craig decided to leave before he started to stare at him again.

Just as he was in the hall and quietly shut the door he heard a knock at the door and him heart stopped for a second. It couldn’t have been his family back early could it? They would have told him before hand right? No, no, family doesn’t knock on their own door, they just barge in, he thought. 

With a sigh he made his way down and half way there was frantic knocking coming from the door. Before he could even step off the last step the door burst open.

“CRAIG" a brunette head poked in. “CRAIG WHERE AR- Oh there you are!” Clydes face broke out in a huge grin and he jumped on his raven haired friend.

“I told you not to just go in…” a dark skinned guy came right behind Clyde holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Hey craig.” He said in an apologetic tone. 

“hey toke.” Craig deadpanned as he held his arms in front of him and holding Clyde at bay.

“Dude, why didn’t you come last night! The party was sick! We saw Kyle punch cartman!!”Clyde exclaimed. When ever he was excited (or just being his normal self) it reminded Craig of a happy puppy wagging its tail.

Fatass probably deserved it.” He wouldn’t lie, he wished he saw that. Anytime Cayman was getting his ass handed to him was enjoyable. 

“Well he IS cartman.” Token said rolling his eyes.

They all laughed at that. 

“So why'd you guys come over? Shouldn’t Clyde be nursing a hangover?“

“HEY!”

Craig shrugged “You’re a light weight.” That made Clyde pout his lips.

“We just came over to come check up on you, he was worried you might have fallen in the toilet or something. “

“It’s a rational fear…” Clyde looked down sadly. Craig and token didn’t push it, they knew how badly that messed up their friend when his mom died. And now his dad and two friends where the closest people to him. Lucky token broke the awkward silence. 

“Did you see what happened last night?” he turned to Craig.

Shit.

“Yeah Dude! That was amazing! I could feel it when it hit! Did you see it?! You had to at least heard about it, it’s all over coonstagram!” Clyde was bouncing on his feet as he was pulling up a video on his phone and shoving it in Craig’s face. The video was of Bebe's backyard and in the background you could hear the drunken blabbing of teens but that wasn’t what Craig was focused on. He saw the star falling again on Clydes phone and his throat be came dry and he could feel his face pale. Once they teens in the video felt the impact there was talk of going to see what it was. Random words could be picked out like ‘aliens’ and ‘North korean'. This was turning into a bigger problem then he thought it would. At last Clydes voice broke him from his thoughts. “the meteor was awesome!! Did you see it when it fell?”

“Uhh" he had to clear his throat. “Yeah I saw the shooting star….”

Token was looking at him quizzically. “Craig are you okay? You look sick.”

“Wait I thought it was a meteor if it made impact?” Clyde questioned.

It was now or never he figured.

“Uh yeah.” Craig started to mumble “I need to talk to you guys about that…”

“what?” Token asked. He was looking intently at Craig trying to see what he meant. He had always been a smart guy and it seemed like he could read most people like a book, and being friends with Clyde and Craig sense elementary made it so he knew them almost better than they knew themselves. And sometimes that really bothered Craig not being able to hide things for long.

“….I uh…” he paused a moment thinking of what to say. With a sigh he continued. “I went and found the star last night. I brought it back home.”

“Oh.” Was all token said waiting for him to continue. 

“That’s amazing!! Dude I wanna see it! Where is it?! How big is it?!” Clyde rambling on, was way more interested now.

“It pretty big… it’s up in my room right now…”

“Sweet!” Clyde said as he went to the stairs. “let’s see!!”

“Wait. Wait.” Craig said with wide eyes quickly following Clyde up, being followed closely by token.  
He made it to the door before Clyde could open it and blocked the way with his body.

“COME ON DUDE.” Clyde whined. “I thought you’d be gloating about something like this saying it was ‘sooo cool.’” He rolled his eyes. “Come on!!!”

Token sighed behind Clyde holding his forehead. “He’ll start crying if you don’t let him see. I’d advise just getting it over with" his motherly town came out.

Feeling his impending demise Craig took a deep breath and nodded his head. He pulled his hat down farther on his head and slowly opened the door. As expected the other two's eyes lurched the room for a second before they stopped on the blonde tucked in his bed sleeping silently. 

Simutaneously their eyes went wide and mouths agape. It felt like an eternity of silence and awkwardness as they stared. Clyde, of course, was the first to speak.

He grabbed Craig’s shoulder “OUR LITTLE CRAIG HAS BECOME A MAN!” He exclaimed with sparkling eye. Craig quickly shut the and put his hand over the brunettes mouth hushing him.

“Dude. Shut the fuck up. He’s sleeping” 

“This is WHY you didn’t come to the party?!” clyde whispered in in one of those loud stage ways. “YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” He wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“Craig, come on! A cute guy is asleep in your bed wearing YOUR galaxy shirt. Don’t think I didn’t notice!” Clydes smirk was making Craig want to smack it off his face. Clyde quickly turned to token and grabbed his shoulder. “Mom, our little Craig is growing up.” Clyde swooned, token on the other hand was still silent while he watched Craig, you could almost see the cogs in his head turning.

That made Craig realized how this situation looked and his face went red. “No. Fuck, Clyde. No that’s not what happened.” He pulled down on his hat. “I need your help with him.”

“From the look of that" clyde pointed to the door wiggling his eyebrows “it seems like you don’t need our help at all.” 

That made him snap. “God dammit Clyde! No he's the star that fell!”

Clyde paused. “What?” something in Tokens mind seemed to fall into place as his eyes slightly widened and went back to normal.

“So that’s why he was glowing?” he stated

“what?” Clyde again.

“Yeah, Toke.” He made eye contact with his dark skinned friend for a moment.

“Okay, okay.” He sighed. “Tell us the whole story.” Good thing token didn’t jump to conclusions often. 

Clyde on the other hand just stood beside them looking confused beyond belief. 

“Lets go downstairs, I’ll explain.“

He explained the events that transpired last night and in the morning, except for the awkward moments and his strange feelings he was having for Tweek that confused the he’ll out of him. He told them about THEIR conversations and how he had no where to go now that he was more human.

“I can’t keep him hidden in my room forever, he’s not a pet and my dad would freak out if he found him in my bed.” That stupid blush came back but he soon willed it back down.

“-He’s about our age right? And he has no family?” Token asked

“No not here…” he sounded stupid to himself.

“Well help him out. Just for you though, dude!” Clyde told Craig. He may not have been very bright but he could tell when Craig had feeling for someone. “But where the he’ll would he live?”

Token hummed, leaning forward and rested his chin on his left hand. “I think I have an idea.” He smilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun with Clyde cx
> 
> Also did you know I draw Creek, south park and other various things? (;


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter I apologize. It just seemed too weird and long to add it with chapter after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Token being the mom of the group and Clyde and Craig being the brothers.

“Orphan?“

They all sat in the living room discussing what to do next. Craig and token sat on the couch while Clyde sat on top of the coffee table, something token reprimanded him for countless times before but eventually gave up on.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking of something to do with the guest house out back and this is kind of perfect.” Token told the other two boys in the room while tapping his chin.

“What do you mean this is perfect?” Clyde questioned him.

“I’ve been thinking of community service things that would look good in the eyes of colleges and one of those was with housing orphans and helping them through school. And ever since the incident in Greeley, with those abusive foster parents, child service in Park County has had trouble housing kids.” He explained. It was true the CPS in the county was shit. They didn’t look into where they put the kids and how they where treated. 

“Wait wasn’t that when Kenny’s parents where arrested for meth?” Clyde's head pooped up.

“Exactly.” 

“Oh shit! I remember that! White trash in trouble right?!” Clyde exclaimed. “Dude I saw it on tv when that happened.”

“Hold on.” Craig stopped them there, trying to get back on the subject at hand. “You just want to help him so you can get a scholarship? That’s kinda fucked up. Your family is rich enough to send you wherever you want.”

“It’s not about the scholarship, it may be brownie points but I don’t want everyone to think the things that I have are only because of the money my parents have.” He had a point, Token hated the things the kids in town would say about him. Most of the ones that didn’t know him thought he was a spoiled rich kid and while it might be slightly true with him being an only child, he strived to be as independent as he could be at the age of 16 and was always a loyal and good friend.

“Okay, I get that. But there's a problem with that plan. He’s not an orphan, he has parents.” Craig explained. 

“Yeah, but they're not even on Earth and by what you told us he can’t go back.” Clyde said.   
“So technically he is an orphan on Earth.” Token added and Clyde smiled smugly proud he helped make a point.

“But how the hell would we pull this off? You'd need paper work and family history for that shit and I doubt any of that fell down with him.” This all sounded like it was going to be a head ache.

“You have a point but this is South Park.” Token countered. “The police don’t look too deeply into stuff unless it involves race.” He rolled his eye. “So if we have some fake paper work they most likely won’t even notice. No one even questioned it when the son of Satan was in our class so why would an orphan be a big deal?” 

“Jimmy has some shady connections! I bet he’d help us out!” Clyde piped up.

They had all been good friends with Jimmy since elementary school, even if they had drifted apart in the past few years there was no doubt he'd help them out in a pinch. It was also probably a good idea they never questioned his random connections with prostitutes and gangs and other things they probably don’t even know about. It was usually better not to ask or get to involved.

“I’ll text him and ask him to meet up later.” Token added pulling out his phone. “in the meantime I should talk more about this to my parents and you should talk to… uhm-”

“Tweek.” Craig said.

“Right. Tweek.”

“Dude that makes him sound like he’s a druggy.” Clyde said. “Do we really need to call him ‘tweek'?”  
“Yes. That’s his name. Don’t be a dick.” Craig snapped back at Clyde, almost as if it was a knee jerk reaction.

“Whoa, what’s up with you? Why do you care so much? Especially for someone you just met.” Clyde smirked. “Or did you two really hook up and won’t tell us?”

This was starting to piss Craig off, Clyde was back to thinking he hooked up with Tweek even after he explained everything to them in as much detail as he could. (Wasn’t a lot but that’s how Craig talked.)

“Fuck off Clyde.” He glared back. “I already told you. Nothing happened.” 

Clyde just laughed at how defensive Craig was being. “Alright. Alright, I believe you. But still, this isn’t like you. You usually wouldn’t give a shit about anyone especially someone you just met.”

“What was I supposed to do?! Leave him there to freeze to death or worse, let the ass hole quartet use him as some tucked up slave flashlight?!” 

“Well… That’s not what I meant.” Clyde smirked.

“Alright you two, shut up.” Token interjected turning to the two. “This fighting will get us nowhere. Now, Craig calm down. And Clyde stop antagonizing Craig for fun.” 

That made the two stop and give annoyed and sheepish glances at him. Token was always good at calming to two down whether it was from them just arguing or (while rare) an all out brawl. 

“Anyway.” Token sighed. “now all we need to do is talk to Jimmy about paperwork, get the all clear from my parents and-" he pointed to Craig “See if tweek is cool with this. I don’t want to force him into anything but I do need to meet and talk to him first.”

“Right." 

“I want to talk to him too! If you’re so interested in him he must be kind of cool!” Clyde grinned back to being his happy self.

He probably won’t be awake till tonight though.” He pointed out.

“We can come back when he is awake then!”

“We should really go talk to Jimmy though, the sooner the better.” Token said.

“He text you back?” Clyde asked.

“Yeah. He said he’s home now.” Token got off of the couch and nudged Clyde. “come on, let’s go see him.”

“Right!” Clyde pounced up. “You coming Craig?“

He thought about it for a second but decided not to. “No. I’d better stay. I don’t him to wake up and freak out about being left alone." He admitted.

“Okay.” Clyde patted Craig’s shoulder as he stood up not to him. “Well, have fun.” He smirked up at his taller friend and quickly made a dash for the door while giggling as to avoid a punch to the arm.

That made Craig’s ears turn red and hot from his frustration. If Clyde wasn’t like a brother to him he would have decked him in the face so many times today.

“Don’t let it bother you, Clyde is just being Clyde” Token caught on to his frustration and gave him a sympathetic smile. “But if the guy is as- uhm, anxious as you say, you might want to talk to him before we come back. So he isn’t so freaked out.”

Craig nodded and with that Token went to catch up with Clyde. Leaving Craig alone with his thoughts until Tweek woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic ever so please be nice and feed back would be wonderful!


End file.
